


go all the way

by SpicyJam



Series: Celebration Giveaway [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (damn you lance), Creampie, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Multi, Overstimulation, pidge calls lance a furry just because she can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: She hid her smile in the pile of pillows, hugging it to her face as she relaxed, deciding to just enjoy the ride.And what a ride it was.---Everyone gets a turn!





	go all the way

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write man,,,,

They decided to start easy. When Pidge approached them with her wish, they couldn’t stop themselves for getting excited about the entire concept. But they still wanted to ease her into it.   
  
So, naturally, Keith was first up. He stacked mountains of pillows and sheets around her, stuffing one underneath her stomach even as he fingered her open. The other boys squeezed in near the foot of the bed, fondling each other as they watched the scene play out with thinly veiled excitement.   
  
Once she was dripping wet, just the way he liked her, he helped steady her with two hands on her hips before he slowly pressed inside, an hour per inch. She nearly just pushed him over to ride atop him as she usually did before she noticed the look on his face. He was already breathless, probably just from the  _idea_ of leaving her full of his cum and ready to take more from the other boys, and he swallowed so heavily that his adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.   
  
She hid her smile in the pile of pillows, hugging it to her face as she relaxed, deciding to just enjoy the ride.   
  
_And what a ride it was._

As soon as he was balls deep, he pulled back out again. No slow, grinding thrusts. No whispered praises in her ear. Instead, he went hard and fast, grunting each time he bottomed out and pulled pleased moans from her. 

Off to the side, and in the back of her mind, she could hear the rest of them playing with each other. Lance had claimed Hunk and, by the wet noises coming from his mouth, was languidly sucking him from tip to base as Shiro claimed his lips, peppering his face with kisses and teasing his chest with his fingers.   
  
(It was a badly-kept secret that Shiro loved soft chests, and Hunk’s was the softest, plushest of them all.)  
  
(Pidge wasn’t jealous. Not at all.)  
  
She was pulled out of those thoughts, though, when a particularly deep thrust had her sliding forward on the sheets, scrambling for purchase.   
  
Keith pulled her back to his hips, leaning down to bury his face against her neck. He licked a stripe of spit across her shoulder, and she snorted at him to show her disgust before she reached back to pull his face closer for a kiss.   
  
Her fingers tangled in the ends of his hair, keeping him close, and he laughed low in his throat at that. In response, he reached below them to finger her clit, rubbing in  _just_ the right way to bring her to the edge and hold her there until he was ready to bring her to completion.   
  
It didn’t take long, especially not when she urged him closer to his own climax by raking her fingernails down his neck. She could feel the subsequent shiver shake his entire body, could feel the way his cock swelled just that little bit extra as she clenched down on him.   
  
He came. A lot. Even before he pulled out, leaving her on the edge with an impish grin and a kiss to her cheek, his cum was leaking out of her hole and running down her thighs. She sent him off with a slap on the ass and by flipping him the bird.   
  
The remaining three whispered amongst themselves, probably to choose who came next.   
  
Was that a pun? Yikes.  
  
In the end, almost as if summoned by her thoughts, Lance was chosen to go next.   
  
He crawled across the bed, clicking his tongue and giving her a wink as she rolled onto her back. “Meow.”  
  
“You fucking furry.” She teased, and, at his offended scoff, made grabby hands for him. “We’ll have to find you some cat ears.”  
  
His face flushes red, signaling that he enjoyed that idea a  _lot_ , and Pidge files it away for later. She pulls him close and reaches down to palm both of his asscheeks.   
  
“Now hurry up, before everything leaks out.”   
  
He waggles his eyebrows at her handiness, and she sticks her tongue out at him. Then, he reaches down to finger her open again, just because he can. She falls back on her perch to let him do what he wanted, shoving her sweaty bangs from her eyes to watch him fully.   
  
He licked at his fingers once he pulled them free, dripping with Keith’s seed, and she squirmed when he made eye contact.   
  
“What, you like that?”   
  
“Shut up.” She mumbled. “Hurry.”  
  
“Of course, birdie.” He teased, probably to get back at her for her earlier torment. “But first things first!”   
  
He tugged her lower on the bed to lift her hips off the bed (something he always did to make up for their height difference) and circled her clit with his thumb. His other hand he used to brush across her nipples, giving them both a light, teasing pinch as he passed over them.   
  
When she began to writhe under his ministrations, he began to finger her again, rubbing her  _just right_ to bring her back to the edge she’d forgotten about. He was probably just ruining Keith’s progress with how wet she was getting again, but there was no way in hell she was going to stop him. He always was the best with his fingers.   
  
The head of his cock pressed against her opening, which quivered at the touch. “You like this position?”  
  
She mumbled her answer, which had him frowning at her.   
  
“Speak up, Pidgie.”   
  
“It’s  _fine_.” She griped. “I swear to god, if you don’t hurry up I’m going to kick you off the bed.”   
  
Lance grinned. “No, you wouldn’t.” He singsonged. “I make you feel too good.”   
  
There was a retort on the tip of her tongue that shriveled up and died as soon as he began to press inside. There was a faint squelch from displaced cum that leaked out around his length and her thighs trembled with undeterred arousal.   
  
He paused when their hips were flush together, basking in the warmth that now surrounded him, and she waggled her eyebrows at him in pure mockery.   
  
He laughed, nearly dropping her legs, and Pidge laughed with him. “Dork.”  
  
“Mm.” She grabbed his wrist and placed it on her chest. He, out of all of them, appreciated her small breasts the most. Take  _that_ , Shiro. (Which totally wasn’t fair to him, by the way. She knew he loved everything about her. Even if her boobs weren’t as great as Hunk’s.)  
  
Lance, of course, fondled him like they were the last things he’d ever feel in his life.   
  
He also began to thrust in that bullshit way he does (damn his swimmer’s build) that Pidge found so attractive. He rolled against her, grinding him against her as if they were dance.   
  
The entire time, he mouthed off at her, whispering words that went in one ear and out the other. Whatever they were, though, had her wetter than ever.   
  
And she was content to stay in that position until Lance hooked his arms around her and flipped them so that she was on top, flailing her arms around until he hugged her close again. She was dizzy from the motion, from the  _teasing_ , when he murmured to her, low enough so that the others couldn’t hear.  
  
“Look at them, looking at you being such a good girl for us.” He reached down to circle her clit. “I bet you can’t wait until we all fuck you so hard you can’t stand for  _days_ , yeah? Leaking our cum every time you so much as twitch.” His thrusts began to lose their rhythm, roughly shifting her up and down his length. “You want that?”  
  
She whined, heart pounding so hard it nearly leapt out of her throat. “ _Yes_.”   
  
He reached back to part her ass, to show the other three exactly how much she wanted it. When she heard Shiro’s sharp inhale and the way Hunk moaned loud against what must have been a deep kiss finally sent her over the edge for the first time that night.   
  
She muffled her shriek by burying her face against his neck, biting down  _hard_ , which soon sent  _him_ to cumming deep inside of her. His cum easily mixed with Keith’s, but they didn’t stop moving against each other until he’d gone soft and there was nothing left to keep their essence from leaving her.   
  
Slowly, she rolled from atop him and reached down to feel her entrance. It was hot, scorching even, and when she pulled her fingers back there was a long string of cum that clung to the very tips.   
  
Her hand trembled until she tiredly let it fall to her stomach with a wet sound. Her orgasms always did leave her wrung out.   
  
“You okay, pigeon?”  
  
“Peachy.” She ran her hand down his spine as he sat up. “Send the next offering.”   
  
Hunk pfft’d at that as he climbed across the bed to her. “Nice to know what you really think of me.”   
  
Lance slid away, flinging himself at Keith with a moist, sweaty flop. At Keith’s resounding, disgusted noise, Pidge gave a tired giggle.   
  
Hunk hooked a stray cowlick behind her ear and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. “You still up for more?”  
  
“Of course.” She must have looked offended, because he quickly pressed more kisses all across her face.   
  
“Wanna ride on top?”  
  
“I might just be a limp noodle.” She said as she pulled herself overtop the curve of his belly. Truth be told, Hunk was her favorite to ride just because of how soft he was, yet he still had that solid firmness she’d come to expect.   
  
His cock wasn’t hard, to her surprise. When she shot him a surprised look, complete with another offended raise of a brow, he rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck.   
  
“Blame Shiro. He made me, uh…  _complete_ like a million times.” Hunk’s face grew warm as Shiro tossed Pidge a pleased grin.   
  
She tsk’d at him. “How am I supposed to keep all this spunk in me while I jerk him off?”   
  
Hunk buried his face in his hands at the easy way she spit out the words.   
  
Pidge motioned for Shiro to join her. “This is your fault. Come help me.”   
  
At that, Shiro shrugged his shoulders. “Who am I to refuse?” He teased, climbing behind her from her comfortable position at Hunk’s waist.   
  
Together, they wrapped their hand around Hunk’s length and slowly stroked him up and down with the help of the cum leaking out between her legs.   
  
Shiro, however, had a much better idea than just that. When Pidge was least expecting it, caught up in the rhythm of the up-and-down stroking, he dropped his free hand and cupped her mound, slowly circle his middle finger around her entrance to stop the continuous leak.   
  
She jolted at that (his fingers were cold), and she shot him a dirty look when he laughed. “I’ll get you back.” Came her foreboding promise, which he, of course, took about as seriously as a clown at a birthday party.   
  
“C'mere, Hunk.” He said, pulling the other up into a sitting position to nestle Pidge soundly between them. “You almost ready?”   
  
Hunk nodded, lips slightly parted as he took in the flush that soon enveloped Pidge’s body. Together, the two of them, with their large sinfully talented hands, poked and fingered her until she was panting heavy and bucking against three fingers.   
  
Shiro pulled away with a kiss to her temple, sliding behind Hunk to help guide him towards her entrance, positioning the two of them as if they were models to his painting. Pidge sat atop him again, trembling at every inch that sunk into her. Shiro murmured soft words as she crooned at the stretch Hunk always gave her, but he pulled away as the two got more comfortable.   
  
“Am I forgiven?” He pestered Pidge, and she waved him off with a grunt as she steadied herself by pressing her hands against Hunk’s chest. He laughed again, always the jovial one when they had their group sessions, though he was quickly distracted by kisses from Lance and Keith.   
  
She turned her attention back to Hunk, who had nervously rested his palms against her thighs while he waited for her to get ready.   
  
“Make me cum, Hunk.” She demanded, leaning back until he had to wrap a hand around her waist to keep her steady.   
  
He grunted when she lifted up maybe an inch or two before heavily plopping back down. That began the easy tempo for him to follow, languid compared to the other two sessions earlier.   
  
She was close enough to her next climax that it didn’t really matter. She let the easy pace continue, shifting every so often with a heavy grunt as he thick cock pried her open from deep within. He leaned close to her chest and brought a nipple to his mouth, suckling lightly until she rested her hands on his shoulder and dug her fingernails into his skin.   
  
Her head tilted back, and she came again when he licked upwards and nibbled at her collarbone, tugging her close and rubbing her clit against the curly hair that was nestled at the flat of his groin.   
  
Hunk startled at the sudden vice that tightened around his dick, and he cried out with her as he thrust up into it, prolonging her orgasm until it drove her crazy. She trailed her fingers up to his scalp and curled her fingers into his hair, tightening the hold until he let out a ragged gasp.   
  
Soon, his load was added to her reserve, the two of them tiredly slumping together as their highs tapered off.   
  
He slowly lifted her hips until the tip of his cock pulled at the edge of her entrance, spilling trails of cum down his length the entire way.   
  
Gently, she was splayed across the pillows, and she let out a loud groan when Hunk felt across her stomach.   
  
He left her with a gentle pat and another kiss which she tiredly returned to his forehead, sticking her tongue out when Lance called out a loving, “Dorks!” at them.   
  
She laid there for a moment, legs wide open and arms crossed over her eyes as she caught her breath. This was probably the most she’d cum in an hour since… she first started masturbating, even. Man, what she wouldn’t give for a nap.   
  
But there was one more to go, and he’d been waiting ever-so-patiently.   
  
“Last call.” She said, rolling over onto her side to regard the last of her boys, stretching out a crick in her back. “You’d better hurry before I pass out.”   
  
Shiro slid in beside her, running his hand up and down her side. “Better work fast, then.” He mused, helping to lift one of her legs from her position so that he could press himself in.   
  
From this position, she felt  _everything_. And it only got better when he sat up on his knees, with her still lying on her side. Her leg went over his shoulder (or rather, it tried to go over. Damn her short legs.), and he really tested her flexibility as he bent down to nibble at her ear.   
  
Somehow, he found her hands as she tried to find her place inside her own head again, and he linked them together so that her fingers filled the spaces between his.   
  
In the background, they could hear Hunk’s snoring thinly covering whatever soft, post-sex conversation Lance and Keith were having. And the atmosphere was so  _comfortable_ with all of them together that she… may have teared up a little. It stung at the corners of her eyes and she quickly buried her face in a nearby pillow.   
  
Shiro gently shushed her, which only made the tears come out more, and he kissed away whatever she couldn’t hide in time.   
  
“You were so good for us today.” He praised. “You’re so wet for me.”   
  
She shuddered, breath fanning across her skin.   
  
“Are you still okay to keep going?”  
  
“Yes.” Came her curt response. Then, softer, “I want to. Wanna feel you deep inside.”   
  
“Of course.” He promised, leaning back so that she was more comfortable. Then, he sheathed himself fully inside, until she couldn’t tell where she ended and he started. She muttered half-curses under her breath as he thrust in and out at a steady pace, working her over until she was tangling herself in the surrounding sheets, unable to stop herself from rocking back to meet him halfway.   
  
A weak cry was his only warning before she came again. It wasn’t as strong as the last two, but still had stars bursting beneath her eyelids as she shook and trembled in his hold.   
  
He held her steady even as he thrust through it, chuckling at every choked gasp he pulled from her.   
  
Eventually, her limbs grew too tired to support her any longer, and she fell limp. Her chest heaved with each noise she made, and the two of them made eye contact as she hid her reddened face behind her hand.   
  
That seemed to set him off, because he soon hiked up her hips just that much further to get as deep as possible, cumming in her like their lives depended on it.   
  
A weak gasp was all she could offer in return, blindly reaching out to grab his other hand. She was so  _full_ and it felt so  _good_.   
  
She didn’t cum another time, but whatever shiver ran through her body was almost as good, and she fell asleep to mumbled, sleepy praises from those who were still awake as they crowded around her, wiping away the sweat and the few tears that hadn’t smeared across her cheeks.   
  
“Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> another thingy i wrote for my follower giveaway on my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/).
> 
> the rest are all already up there so feel free to check it out in my [celebration tag](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/tagged/celebration-giveaway/)!


End file.
